


A criminal who stole the love of a policeman

by Wolfythe5th



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfythe5th/pseuds/Wolfythe5th
Summary: Love can appear anywhere...even between a policeman and a criminal. A policeman who trying his best to climb the harsh police force and a criminal who is trying his best to leave behind his criminal past. What will the policeman choose, a future with a criminal or a higher position in the police force?
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	A criminal who stole the love of a policeman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex/gifts).



> This wonderful au idea belongs to my very good friend, @Lex_verde39 from Twitter! You guys should check them out! They are an amazing artist and a great person too! 
> 
> To clarify, this is an alternate universe where everyone is human and not animals. Ok, that's all! Enjoy!

**Tap, Tap, Tap**

The harsh wind could be heard from everywhere inside the mall center. There was no escape from it. There was no life inside the building except for a lonely policeman sitting on a bench in front of a pile of empty boxes. 

The young policeman just sighs as there was nothing to do right now. ‘I am supposed to be a great police officer and not a security guard for this...abandon mall center!’ He continued to stare ahead and could only see empty boxes everywhere around him. 

The young policeman was just bored until a golden fur dog appeared beside his side. “There you are, Bao Bao! Come here! I was getting bored just waiting for you, boy!” He said as he began hugging the dog. Bao Bao just wags his tail and begins licking the policeman's face. “Ah! Stop it! That’s tickle!” The policeman laughs as he pushes the dog away a bit. He always laughs out loud when Bao Bao is by his side. He always makes his day better somehow. “Ok, buddy! Let’s see what we can do here.” The policeman gets up from the bench and begins looking around his dark surroundings. 

The lights were completely dim so he can’t really make out anything in the distance. “Do you know about this place, Bao Bao?” He looks down at the dog, who just shakes his head. “Ok then...Let me tell you a bit of this place then.” The policeman begins walking to the center of the building. 

“This building used to be a small mall center, but something happened. I am actually not sure what happened here...” The policeman just blushed for his lack of information about the place. He lightly scratches his cheek. 

“Anyway, the building is mostly close to the rest of the city now, so there were some homeless people who used to live here, but they received some needed help from our great and kind-hearted police department!” The policeman just smiles as the dog wags his tail even faster now. 

**Bark, Bark!**

“I am just happy that they finally have the help that they needed! Our police department is truly the best in the whole nation! I am so proud to be a part of it!” The policeman said with excitement in his eyes. As they continue their walk in the lonely walls of the building, as a loud voice appears out of nowhere. 

“Suspect is running down in the alleyway!” The deep voice rings throughout the whole empty building as a young policeman and his golden fur dog begins to run toward the back doors of the building. “Come on, Bao Bao! We have to catch them!” The policeman yells as they run pass through the empty stores department. Most of the stores were closed off by a metal fence. The only thing that was around them was huge rabbit balloons tied to some metal fences. 

As they finally make their way to the back door, he quickly breaks them down. As soon as they enter into the cold of the night sky, Bao Bao begins to bark and runs ahead. The policeman follows behind him. The walls were completely covered in graffiti. They were just random stuff, but mostly just images of a blue man with clouds around him. 

As they finally made their way into the back alleyway, the policeman noticed someone wearing all black trying to jump over a huge wall. The policeman tried his best to see the person’s face, but he couldn’t see their face. ‘Yeah, definitely the suspect!’ The policeman takes his gun out and aim it to the suspect. “Stop! You are under arrest!” The policeman yells as they begin to slowly make their way toward the suspect. The suspect tried their best to run away but there was no exit nearby. The policeman continues to move closer to the suspect as they continue to back away from the policeman and soon corner themselves into the wall. 

Bao Bao stares at the suspect with angry eyes as he is preparing himself for an attack. The suspect begins to panic as the dog gets closer to them. Bao Bao was about to jump on the suspect until a butterfly randomly appeared in front of him. The butterfly’s wings were so colorful, that caused Bao Bao’s eyes to become wide as his tail began to wag out of control. 

**Bark, Bark!**

This action caught the policeman off guard as Bao Bao begins to jump in the air and tries to licks the butterfly, and then out of nowhere, Bao Bao begins to chase the butterfly. The policeman quickly turned around as he tried to grab Bao Bao’s attention back. “Bao Bao! Come here, boy!” The suspect uses this opportunity and takes out their gun and quickly shoots the policeman down. 

The policeman felt a burning feeling in his stomach. The pain was something that the policeman never felt before in his whole life. 

**_It hurts!_ **

**_But why does it feel so familiar to me..._ **

**_Please make it stop!!!_ **

The policeman falls to the cold ground as the suspect runs away into the darkness of the night. The ground was painted with a bright red hue as the policeman began to crawl in pain. “Why...Bao Bao?” The policeman says as he turns to face the night sky. The full moon looks down at the policeman as he reaches his hand toward the night sky. The image of a rabbit could be seen on the full moon. “Please...don’t abandon me...” The policeman cries out as the unconsciousness of the night begins to claim him as its own. 

**Everything was dark around him. “Where am I? What happened?” The teen says as he looks around him. There was only one door in front of him. The teen walks toward the door in the middle of the void. The door seems familiar somehow to him. “I had been here before?” The teen says as he grabs the doorknob and opens the door.**

_ “You know that all your sisters are the best officers of the states, now it's your time to make me proud, so here you go.” An old grumpy man says as he gives a handgun to a young teen. The teen looks at the black gun in his hands. “okay...what do you want me to do?” The teen says as he grabs the gun firmly in his hand. The gun felt a bit heavy for him. The older man just looks at him and then points at a person tied down in the ground. The person was wearing an eyepatch and had multiple scars in one of his arms. “Shoot him.” The old man said in a very cold voice. “No! I won’t do that!” The teen yelled as he dropped the gun to the ground. “Why not! He is a criminal! He deserves to die!” The old man yelled as he picks the gun up again and walks toward the teen who begins to back away from his father in fear. _

_ “Mao Mao, take the gun and shoot him!” The old man yelled. The criminal looked at Mao Mao with his blue eyes. Mao Mao was shocked since he had never seen so beautiful eyes before. “...ok, fine...” Mao Mao said as he took the gun again and began to walk toward the criminal. Mao Mao pointed the gun at the criminal’s head as his dad stood behind Mao Mao, to make sure that he did it. Mao Mao just looks at the criminal’s eye before he turns around and aims the gun at his father. “What are you doing, Mao Mao!?!?” The old man yelled. Mao Mao just looks at him and pulls the trigger.  _

A bright light begins to shine in his eyes as he begins to hear people talking around him. “Mao Mao, can you hear me?” Someone says as the light begins to disappear from his sight. Mao Mao’s eyes begin to focus again as he begins to look around his surroundings. He finds himself in a white and mostly empty hospital room with a doctor and nurse in front of him and a small desk beside his bed. “Okay, you should be fine for now, but you have to stay for a while. The bullet thankfully didn’t hit any organ. You are really lucky.” The doctor says as he hands some papers to the nurse. Mao Mao just remains silent as the doctor and the nurse begins to exit the room. “We will come back to do more testing...ok?” The doctor says with a small smile. Mao Mao just nodded as the doctor and nurse exited the room and left Mao Mao alone again. He just stares at the white wall with his tired eyes, and then he slowly remembers the weird dream that he just had. 

“Who was that...His eyes were so beautiful…” Mao Mao says as he covers his face with his hands. He feels something new in his heart as he lays down into the cold bed again. But as he begins to remember why he was here in the first place, that warm feeling in his chest turns into a burning sensation. “But that doesn’t matter right now...I need to find that traitor!” Mao Mao yells as he swings his hand into the bed with great anger. The coldness of the bed tries its best to calm his burning sensation down. Tears soon begin to fall from his tired eyes, as the once white room begins to be painted in a bright orange hue by the sunset. 

He looks at the desk beside his bed and notices something on it. There was some paper lay around and some stuffed animals too. The stuffed animals were an otter and a jackal. ‘How odd...’ Mao Mao thought to himself as he was about to close his eyes until he heard a knock in his room. “Can I come in?” A female voice says. Mao Mao didn’t want to answer because he doesn’t want to see anyone right now. “...okay...I will enter now...” Said the female. 

The door slowly opened to reveal a tall and colorful haired woman. She was wearing a torn black shirt with also some torn jeans. She also had a black purse with a white rabbit keychain attached to it. She gasps as she sees Mao Mao laying on the hospital bed. She quickly runs toward him as she tries her best to not trip over with her high heels. Mao Mao just rolls his eyes as the woman grabs his hands. “Mao Mao...I heard what happened...I am really sorry...” The woman says as she tried her best to not cry in front of him. 

Mao Mao felt something in his chest again. He feels a bit guilty for making her worried for him, but he didn’t care. He just wants to be by himself right now. He doesn't want to hear anyone’s pity for him. He just wants the world to shut up for a minute. He has a hunger for wanting to be alone, and nothing can cure this hunger. 

He pulls his hands away and looks away from the woman in front of him. The woman just sighs by his cold actions toward her. “You know I was trying best here, right?” She says as she begins to play with her short and colorful hair. Mao Mao just sighs at her poor acting skills. 

“Hey! Why are you sighing at me?! You know my acting skills are not best, but you don’t have to remind me, you know!?” The colorful haired woman yells as she lightly slaps Mao Mao’s hands. Mao Mao just looks at her with angry eyes. “There is the Mao Mao that I know and love.” The woman laughs out as Mao Mao just shakes his head. 

“Why are you here?” He says as he was to get rid of her as soon as possible. “Hmm...why am I here?” She says as she pokes her cheek with a playful nature. Mao Mao was about to slap her until she reached for her purse and took out a piece of paper. The paper was torn a bit at its edges. “Here you go.” She gives the old piece of paper to him as she begins to walk away. “What is this?” He asks as he knows he can’t trust her at anything. “I don’t know...just open it.” She says with a creepy smile. Mao Mao just stares at the piece of paper in front of him. He isn’t sure if he should open it or not. He just sighs again as he slowly opens the piece of paper. The texture of paper was a bit rough and wet for unknown reasons. When he opened it up, the first thing that he saw was the symbol of the police force. 

**_What is this?_ **

**_Please don’t tell me..._ **

**_Why is this happening to me..._ **

**_Why me..._ **

**_I tried my best all the time so why..._ **

The paper was telling Mao Mao that he failed at his task at capturing the suspect last night, so he is being reassigned his position in the police force to a lower one. He is also getting a new partner for his new lower position. Mao Mao just stares at the paper with disbelief. 

The woman just gives a sad smile to Mao Mao. She truly feels horrible for him right now. “I...will give you some space now, ok?” She said as she got up from the bed and gave Mao Mao a small head squeeze. “I will come later to check on you, ok?” She says as she heads toward the door. Mao Mao just continues staring at the paper in his hand. He didn’t even notice that she left the room already. When he notices that he was by himself again, his thoughts begin to take over him. 

**_They never saw you as a police officer..._ **

**_I was a bother to them..._ **

**_What had I been fighting for then..._ **

“I...hate this so much...” 

Mao Mao gets up from his bed and walks toward the closed off windows. The windows were tightly shut with a piece of cloth around them. The cloth had images of some kind of monkey statutes. ‘Well that’s weird...’ He sighs as he grabs the piece of cloth with great force and quickly pulls it off from the handles of the windows. As the cloth leaves the coldness of the handles, the windows blow open, letting in a great and cold wind enter the room. The cold wind made its way around the room, making sure that everything could feel its coldness. Mao Mao quickly realizes his mistake and tries to close the window again, but the wind isn’t helping him much. 

With all his remaining strength, he quickly closes the window. But before the window closes, the piece of paper flies off of Mao Mao’s hands and exits the room with the wind. Mao Mao could only watch as the paper flies off into the darkness of the night. ‘Well...I didn’t need that piece of paper anyway...’ Mao Mao looks up at the night sky and sees the full moon, that is looking over the sleeping city. Mao Mao just lets out a yawn as he begins to fall onto the cold floor. As he lay on the floor sleeping, the moon shines into the lifeless room. An image of a rabbit appears into the room and lightly covers Mao Mao up with a stars blanket. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...That was a unique introduction to this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please comment below how my English is still broken :'( 
> 
> Oh...umm...I can also accept fanfics requests here if anyone is interested in that. Just comment below or dm me on Twitter. My Twitter is @wolfythe5th 
> 
> Ok, I hope you have a nice day!


End file.
